


sunday 100 word drabble challenge

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 100 Word Drabble Challenge, 100 prompts, 100 weeks, 100 words, Angst, F/M, Gen, Sunday challenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Posted every sunday.100 prompts.100 words.100 weeks.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. I just came to say goodbye -- Bullshit, you just feel bad.

**Author's Note:**

> And Sunday was meant to be my day off....  
> Every Sunday I'll be posting 100 word randomised prompts taken from a different prompt list to 100 days of prompts.

Three knocks. Simple and familiar. The person doesn’t wait for a request to enter. Mulder knows it’s Scully without the need to turn around.

“I just came to say goodbye,” she tells him.

Something snaps within him.

“Bullshit! You just feel bad.”

She was leaving today, to Salt Lake City, Utah all because some Bureaucratic asshole told her too and Scully agreed.

She’s not here to say goodbye, she just wants to make sure there are no hard feelings.

He hears footsteps shuffle away, the door gently snicker shut.

Tears form in his eyes. He’s just lost his best friend.


	2. 2. You can't ride a bike -- Why are we whispering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted every Sunday.  
> 100 prompts.  
> 100 words.  
> 100 weeks.

He is gob-smacked. He believes many things but this….

“You can’t ride a bike?” Mulder asks, unsure he heard right.

Scully’s eyes stuck to the floor. She nods her confirmation.

Mulder blinks.

Then blinks again.

And again.

“You can’t ride a bike,” he whispers to himself.

“Yes, Mulder,” Scully sighs. “And I’d rather nobody else knew.” She whispers as though the room’s bugged.

“Okay,” Mulder whispers back. Then, “Why are we whispering?”

Scully coughs, her voice returning to normal volume. “I don’t know,” she says, reading her notes.

Mulder nods. Then.

“You can’t ride a bike.”

“Mulder,” she admonishes.

“Sorry.”


	3. Prompt 3: "Please don't leave me" --- "I don't want to go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ep: Orison. Words: 100.

The covers are pulled back, water, some pills placed on the side table. Mulder draws the curtains and switches on a lamp.

The shower turns off. Scully appears, small in his t-shirt. Mulder holds out his hand.

“Better?”

Scully takes it and nods.

“Back hurts.”

He holds out the pills with a soft smile.

She settles down in his bed, eyes huge; scared, processing. Mulder shifts and Scully thinks otherwise.

“Please don’t leave me.” Fear audible, it scares him.

He lays down beside her, holding her hand.

“I don’t want to go.”

A kissed hand, a gentle nudge to sleep.


	4. Prompt 4: Why are you dressed like that? --- Does that mean I look good or should I change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSOS/Ep: Hungry | Words: 100

Pastel blue and pink. Never seen before. Now he’s seen them twice.

“Why are you dressed like that?” he asks, tugging on the material.

“Does that mean I look good or should I change?” Scully queries, giving him a quizzical look.

Mulder shakes his head. “You look good,” he says. “Very good.” A finger trailing her exposed collarbone. Scully swallows, eyes wildly darting about the precinct.

“Someone could see,” she mutters, stepping away from him.

Mulder’s hand falls away.

He settles on admiring her from afar, attempting to hide the boner then she deliberately bends down in front of him.


End file.
